percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leafwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:25, November 10, 2009 Hi! Thanks so much for joining. This Wiki hasn't been active for like...4 months. So yeah, thanks Leaf!! Sparrowsong 01:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I know, I was so sad when it ended. Have you read any of my stories? I read yours, it's awesome. Sparrowsong 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, it is so random and weird and crazy...XD. My favorite is Whispers in the Dark. Have you read that? Sparrowsong 03:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) You mean the one with Thalia holding Taylor? No, it's actually made off another picture. Glad you like it, though :). And just wondering, do you know TV Tropes? Sparrowsong 03:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Just curious (I know this is sort of a weird question), does she look like her half-sister (Thalia)? Sparrowsong 03:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Alright. And in WitD, who do you think is the mysterious stranger at the door? Sparrowsong 03:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's a pretty good guess ;). Sparrowsong 16:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) '*Grins* Maybe. Sparrowsong 18:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) What's your favorite PJO couple? Sparrowsong 22:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey, Leafy! Wazzup? I'm glad I joined... I love PJO! Do you? (Well, DUH that was a really stupid question) Anyway, I like your stories!! Maybe we should get more people on here... yes, that would be good. Three people aren't enough! 4 the 4est! 17:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I try hard... :) And you must, too! It's really hard to remember all the creatures... I don't know how the Greeks remembered them all! LOL 4 the 4est! 17:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL! My little bro just studied the Greek gods and the information was ALL wrong! Like, some of it was, but it wasn't even close to what I know. it's crazy! :o 4 the 4est! 19:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) That's cool. I find other languages annoying (sorry, world) thanks to my spanish teacher in elementary school. So I respect you because #You know another language, unlike me #You lived through learning it! LOL Yeah, that was strange. But, let's face it, I am a strange girl. 4 the 4est! 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Is this a good user? Yes So-So No Re: Hi There should be a button that says "upload picture" or "add image" or something like that. Also, please sign with four ~s. Sparrowsong 23:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sparrowsong 01:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem I think I fixed it now. BTW, I was looking at your user page, and we have exactly the same taste in music. Like, seriously - EXACTLY. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) What's your #1 favorite? Sparrowsong 18:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Same here! What are your fave Evanescence albums and songs? My fave album is Fallen. My fave songs are Snow White Queen and Bring Me To Life. Sparrowsong 18:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Those are cool, too. Sparrowsong 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark Have you read the latest chapter? It's pretty exciting... Sparrowsong 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) Sparrowsong 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The new chapters of DMLH is nice, too. And have you seen the new ways to annoy Hermes? Oh, thanks. I like them too. Sparrowsong 20:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Story That sounds like fun, Leafy! I've never co-written a story before, I'm kind of a "solo writer". But it sounds like fun. How about, just for a twist, unclaimed cat demigods who meet the Clans on some sort of journey? 4 the 4est! 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted You got a story on Highest Voted. Sparrowsong 23:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. Sparrowsong 00:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Book Pretty soon. Maybe even today, actually. I just haven't had a lot of interest in it lately. Sparrowsong 20:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can you guess what's different about Amelia? Have you read Maximum Ride by James Patterson? Sparrowsong 20:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Forestpaw and I have read it. It's a cool book about these mutant kids. Well, what Amelia is sorta has something to do with that. Sparrowsong 21:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) TANKS! Thanks about the comment on my talk page! I forget his name too, don't worry. I searched up 'Nerd Avatar' on google and found it. I INSTANTLY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! :D Oh Forgotten? Isn't that the one with Katie? I've been trying to get some time to read it. I'll read it now.Ash 03:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've read the first chapter. It's good.--Ash 04:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome 8D--Ash 04:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mordred's Lullaby OMGOMGOMG you like that song too?! I soo love it!!!!!!!! LOL. Sparrowsong 18:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just thought of April's perfect theme song. You know, April Wilson? From Nine Months? Well, what do you think of Papa Don't Preach by Madonna for her? Sparrowsong 19:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, I'd swear it was her singing it to Barry. And I guess Artemis, too, but mostly Barry. When I first heard it on Glee, I was like "ZOMG! That just screams 'April's song!'" Sparrowsong 19:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Annabeth and Katie Maybe Hot 'N Cold - Katy Perry? That's all I can think of right now. Sparrowsong 01:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I just thought I'd let you know: Athena actually has black hair. However, it is possible for two dark-haired parents to have a blonde-haired child as long as they both carry the recessive blonde gene. LOL, I'm a total biology freak. Sparrowsong 01:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eww, it would be so disgusting if they were a couple (I don't mind slash, but well...they're sisters). Do you think I should write a story about the time Travis poured soup down Keira's pants? Sparrowsong 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ur Name. Thanks. You really like it?Ash 19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ava is a cool name. I've been teased about my name since K.Ash 20:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for the sympathy. Ash 20:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aphrodares I agree with you on Aphrodares - that couple sucks! *Hugs Hephaestus* Sparrowsong 05:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Theme Songs Grover and Juniper should count as a couple, seeing as though Grover calls Juniper his girlfriend. 16:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Anynoumus(bgefbgef) Sorry I suppose I sent the message to the wrong person. There's a page with theme songs for charcters and I saw u did some work so I figured I send it u. Anyoumus() MMK Have you read My Mother's Killer? Sparrowsong 20:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Alice Read the latest chapter? Sparrowsong 19:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...did you take the new polls? Sparrowsong 23:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I read it. It's pretty good so far, though I do feel bad for Leaf. Sparrowsong 23:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Change of Heart A Change of Heart was awesome! ZephyrX9 05:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Stories In fact, all you're comedical stories (Randomness, Luke and The Evil Tators, etc.) are funny!ZephyrX9 23:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC)ZephyrX9 Nine Months I finally put a new chapter up. Sparrowsong 00:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Pretty soon, April just might be getting enga--oops, did I say that? *hint hint* LOL, I'm obsessed with romance as well. Nicpril is soo adorable. Sparrowsong 00:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I am the biggest fangirl on the planet XD. Sparrowsong 00:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Luke is my dream guy. If he was real, I'd so steal him from Thalia. Hey, that wouldn't be a bad fanfic idea...maybe a crackfic or something...hmm... Sparrowsong 00:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I think Thalia would electrocute me, though. ROFL. Sparrowsong 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you think Luke would say to me? Sparrowsong 01:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ROFL!! Have you seen the newest chapter of Nine Months yet, BTW? Oh, looks like I have to go, I'll reply to you when I get back. Sparrowsong 02:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sparrowsong 02:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quiz Good. And thanks for taking it. I thought no one would take othe than me. ZephyrX9 01:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Story Stop Sure...maybe once there's a few more articles...thanks for the idea, Ava. Sparrowsong 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stories I love Thank you soo much for putting WitD and Nine Months on your favorite stories!! *Hugs* Sparrowsong 05:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Pure Evil Your user page said that Pure Evil was Luke's theme song, so I looked it up on YouTube. I'm listening to it right now. It's A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Sparrowsong 05:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's way kickass! This other song, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-tX3jgkTIw, also reminds me of him. Do you agree? Sparrowsong 06:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Luke and his family: I'm not sure yet what should happen in Echoes in the Night (the WitD sequel). It would be about Nikki and Taylor when they're older, like maybe 10 and 15, and Kronos comes back. Do you have any suggestions? Sparrowsong 06:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I really like that idea! Thanks! I'm just starting the page right now. I'll probably be...20 minutes or something, LOL. Sparrowsong 06:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Love has Consequences Did you read the newest chapter? Draco summons Sir- wait. Did I say too much? ZephyrX9 17:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. That's a hint! WitD Drinking Game Thanks for mentioning it, LOL. Sparrowsong 02:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! Hey. I haven't spoken to you in a while. Hi! I think the picture you did of Eliza is good! I like it. TATN / Thalia! 06:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Snowflakes Hi, have you read the new chapter of Snowflakes? If not, go read it and don't read anything after this. SPOILERS Do you think the rape scene was well-written? Should Stella get pregnant? Why or why not? Sparrowsong 18:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think I'm going to make her put it up for adoption or miscarry. Probably adoption, because I don't think even I have the guts to kill off a baby. Sparrowsong 18:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If she does get pregnant at all, that is! Maybe, for a twist, she could give the baby to Luke? Sparrowsong 18:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just going to. Sparrowsong 19:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) For Now Gawd, thx for waiting. But if y'all decide to keep the lemons page I'm not sure what I'll do. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Thanks for adding my story. You like it? Thanks! :) I'm such a weirdo. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Oh my gods, you troll CP, too? No way, that's awesome! I'm on there as Bellagoth95. You? Sparrowsong 02:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What's the funniest thing you've said while trolling? My favorite one goes like this... Me: *Goes to Cove* *Walks into water* Everyone: *Minds own business* Me: PLOP! *Turns brown* Everyone: ...! Me: Pssssss... *Turns yellow* Somebody: <3 Me: Ur a b!tch. Sparrowsong 03:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ooh, ooh, I have a great idea! Let's troll CP together! Meet me on the server called Half Pipe, at the Iceberg. I'm Bellagoth95, a yellow penguin in a puffle hat. I'm a non-member. P.P.S. I'll say "Purple monkeys are cool" so you're sure it's me. Do you wanna meet me on CP? Sparrowsong 03:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) CP Somebody finally reported my CP trolling last night. I got banned for 72 hours. Now I've only got 56 more to go! :D Sparrowsong 22:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you ever been blocked and/or reported? What for? You can swear as long as you put spaces between the letters, or do things like using ! as an "i." Sparrowsong 22:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Have fun trolling, I'd join you if I could XD. Sparrowsong 23:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I hate when that happens. Before I started trolling, I'd tried CP before, and nobody would talk to you unless you were a member. Sparrowsong 23:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Darkness Rising Zephyr asked me to tell you he updated Darkness Rising. Sparrowsong 18:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Kate Song Her quiz is up. Sparrowsong 01:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You did pretty good in my opinion, do you like the quiz? I'll definitely take yours. Sparrowsong 01:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm gonna take yours. Sparrowsong 02:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You look pretty too. Just as creepy. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 20:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things! First thing: You are really pretty. You're hair is so pretty! And your eyes are an awesome blue shade! Second thing: Taken all the polls for Looking For Angels yet? TATN / Thalia! 02:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. There are more polls now. TATN / Thalia! 02:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I saw the results... Do you have any suggestions for who Natalia should go with? TATN / Thalia! 02:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD So no matter what you want her shipped with one of her cousins? Ooops, did I say that? TATN / Thalia! 02:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Figured out her dad yet? TATN / Thalia! 03:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) When did you figure it out, minutes ago or a while ago? TATN / Thalia! 03:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Which part gave it away? The liking the sky and hating swimming? TATN / Thalia! 03:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm going to now. Is there any volume for it? TATN / Thalia! 03:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching it now then updating LFA. I'm addicted XD Are you working on Wish? TATN / Thalia! 03:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. I watched it. I couldn't hear it because we're watching the Closing Ceremonies. TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That's nice to be defending a country you're not even from XD I love it here. What's America like? TATN / Thalia! 03:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, that would be awesome. It would be creepy and awesome. Natalia gets claimed in this chapter. TATN / Thalia! 03:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What's an uprising? I suck with words DX TATN / Thalia! 03:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Please tell me it's not on the Camp's side. TATN / Thalia! 03:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) BRING HER BACK OR I EAT YOUR BRAINS OUT. I AM NOT KIDDING. TATN / Thalia! 03:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If only you could see my face. I swear you would lol. I might take a picture of it and send it to you. I can't wait for your WB to wear off. Ever going to finish that Nicalia story? Milosc? TATN / Thalia! 03:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ':c That sucks. Big time. Maybe, Little Bit Of Everything? TATN / Thalia! 03:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The worst feeling for me is when you don't feel like working on something and no one's online to chat with. I love everyone here, in a friend way. TATN / Thalia! 03:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I am too. What time is it where you live? Right now? Here it's 8:00. TATN / Thalia! 04:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You're two hours ahead of me, so when I'm on, you're already at school. XD It's Sunday and my dad will probably yell at me later tonight for being on so late. TATN / Thalia! 04:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry about the late reply. I was moving back to my room and I had a few technical difficulties. Snowflakes - Chapter Thirteen Did you read the new chapter of Snowflakes? Could you comment about it on the talk page and vote on the polls? Sparrowsong 22:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Shocking? Sparrowsong 22:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What were you most surprised about? Do you feel bad for Stella? Sparrowsong 22:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I feel really bad for her. Sorry, my internet was...fu*king Kronos, I've seen dial-up computers run twice this fast. And this is supposedly high-speed. Sparrowsong 22:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) News I totally can't wait for your new fanfics. Sparrowsong 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What are you gonna call them? Sparrowsong 00:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) W00T! Sparrowsong 02:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, what are you changing it to? And did you see that asshole who flamed my blog post called "Is PJO real?" Sparrowsong 02:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bisexuality Good for you for coming out of the closet, Ava. There is nothing wrong with you. Bisexuality is nothing to be embarassed about. If anything, it's something to be proud of - people like us get the best of both worlds! Sorry to sound like Miley Cyrus XD. Sparrowsong 02:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Real friends won't care. Sparrowsong 02:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Believe me, I've been bi since I was 7. Sparrowsong 02:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Leaf, i just wanna say if your out of the closet i'm happy for you. yes, i still disagree with this kind of thing. no, i will not change my mind. but if you're out of the closet, i'd recomend that in real life you stay away from people like me. i respect your beliefs but i so strongly disagree with them. i hope we're still freinds (if we were freinds the first place), now that you're out of the closet are some of your freinds throwing you a party? i've heard some folks do that. no disrespect intended. PEACE and God save you Cjspalding 21:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i'm glad to hear that first part Anna. i frankly think "this" is strange but i'm willing to except and respect it. i try not to judge. if the people you called freinds won't respect you than they weren't your freinds in the first place. i've had the pleasure of knowing true freindship in my life. and i can tell you it is a sweet pleasure. if you don't have any freinds in the real world well you got me and your other freinds on this website. i'd seriously consider you my freind if we knew eachother outside the internet. and on a less serious note i just posted a new story as an extended dialouge of the fight Between Jack and Kronos i'd like it if you commented or something on it. God Bless You, Cjspalding 23:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i'm glad to hear you have a real freind. and for a moment i was thinking that you and Sparrowsong were saying Bitch when you said Bi, i thought you were censoring. my bad your Scottish freind, Cjspalding 00:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) as a sign of respect hey Leaf i was thinking as a tribute to you for coming out maybe i could put you in my next fanfic. it's called Demigods in WWII, so it takes place in the fourties i'm in the 2nd chapter right now. so let me know when you want me to put you in or if you want in at all. don't think i've changed my beleifs, cause i haven't (just clarifying). tell me what you think. Cjspalding 03:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) sweet, i've already started writing you in, you're name in the story is Parker Smith (i know of one female character with the name Parker), she's bi like you. she's a daughter of Apollo, she intitially wants to go to war with her freinds Robbie and Jim but meets a girl falls for her and decides to stay and be a nurse. she's got blonde hair and brown eyes. she won't be in the story that much she'll be in the first few chapters, mentioned in a few others and seen again at the last one. that's all i'm saying so far. you like the character so far? Cjspalding 15:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) terrific, i hope you enjoy reading the character. i hope you enjoy the rest of 'em too. P.S. if it's of any relevance Robbie is black. Cjspalding 21:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) so you like the story so far? Cjspalding 22:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! May I? May I adopt From the Heart? Please please please???? TATN / Thalia! 21:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks so much! Could you remove the delete tag for me? TATN / Thalia! 21:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Moonlight Is it okay if I change Elle's appearance and personality? Don't worry, she won't suddenly be an African-American punk or anything XD. Sparrowsong 23:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Wanna know what my idea is? Sparrowsong 23:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Elle goes out with Travis, but they break up after she catches him in bed with *gasp* Percy. The next night, Elle's drowning her sorrows with beer when she gets drunk. She and Connor have sex while drunk. Then Elle gets pregnant, and she doesn't know if the father is Travis or Connor. Sparrowsong 23:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Yes, Travis is bi in this. P.P.S. I like Travercy, creepily enough. I'm changing her to a brunette, just because I feel like it XD. She still has hazel eyes, though. I'm thinking of making the baby have her hazel eyes, but inherit blonde hair from his/her paternal grandfather. At least, I think Hermes is blonde...his hair color was never mentioned, right? Sparrowsong 00:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, bye :). Sparrowsong 00:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for adopting SAI! Take care of it for me, kay? ZephyrX9 23:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I love your newest avatar! And GUESS WHAT? I'm getting grey contacts!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! At first I thought my parents would be mad. They're always saying what, "beautiful brown eyes I have," blah blah blah. But all they said was, "Why?" and I said, "Because I want to! duh." Now I will really look like a child of Athena!!!!! SallyPerson 23:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) New chapter of Moonlight What do you think, Ava? What should Elle's baby look like? Oh, and should the father be Travis or Connor? She's not sure because she slept with Travis one night and Connor the next XD. Man, I seriously make Elle sound like a slut. Sparrowsong 02:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice. One thing, though - Travis has his dad's hair (sandy blonde), and Connor has his mom's hair (dark brown). But both of them have ice-blue eyes. Soo, sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes? Gods, Connor will be soo pissed. That was my idea, too, BTW - they're both there when the baby is born, and they immediately know whose it is from the hair color. Sparrowsong 02:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of writing that from Connor's POV, actually. And he'll be so upset that it isn't his. Sparrowsong 02:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm writing the scene where Elle tells them that she's knocked up and none of them know who the father is. What did you think of the Travis/Percy? Sparrowsong 02:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Little Girl Just curious, do you have any interest in Little Girl? It's just been abandoned. Sparrowsong 02:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. How long do you plan to make it? Sparrowsong 02:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dream Once Cool! Thanks for telling me, Leafy! XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 02:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC)